Voices Violance Death to all
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: *DONE YA* ok it is the New Mutiny Break from Ancient Gruge story but I changed the name- Sonic has voices telling fim what to do when he dose he finds he is in more trouble then before- ((Bit of a love story later))
1. Default Chapter

Editors notes!!!(Know people hate this but I have to tell u) ok this is the thing this is the chapter that is suppose to be kinda a summary! Sorry!  
  
What if u where the only person who could do something? What if there was something about u, u didn't even know! What if u kept having these weird dreams tell u things? What would u do? 


	2. The dream

Ok this is the real story enjoy  
  
Sonic was laying in his bed in a cold sweet  
  
"What was up with that dream? Oh well I'm sure it's just a dream."  
  
Sonic began to drift off to sleep and he began to drift back in to the dream.  
  
That girl who is she?  
  
FLASH  
  
A temple what the-? The door is opening!  
  
FLASH  
  
Am I inside? That's that girl again, but that is she doing?  
  
FLASH  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! Oh no not again, ok time to clam down," said Sonic as he look over at his clock, 11 am? Already! "I suppose I should get up at lest them I wont be having that dream.  
  
*  
  
Sonic was walking down the street when he heard his name called.  
  
"Sonic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tails?"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"What's new?"  
  
"Nothing, but Amy's gone crazy."  
  
"What this time?"  
  
"A so called 'New Look'"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"How'd you get away?"  
  
"I was lucky, Rouge came along and Amy said that is was just easer to have a girl there."  
  
"Your lucky"  
  
"I know"  
  
All the sudden as Tails and sonic where walking along Sonic closed his eyes and all the sudden pasted out.  
  
"Sonic!!!"  
  
*  
  
The girl?  
  
"Come find me Sonic! You have to find me! I am something that I don't know I am you have to save me!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"All I can tell me is that I live under the roof you hate"  
  
"What? That makes no sense!"  
  
FLASH  
  
"He's waking up!"  
  
"Wh-wh-what? Where am I?"  
  
"Your at the hospital. The Dr. says you'll be just fine. She thinks it was someknid of strange mental thing."  
  
"Oh. What is?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You past out."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Ya." 


	3. evil riseing

Authors note: OK people after you read this chapter I need to know what you think. Please R&R! Anyway ok I do not own some of the people (DUH) but I have to say but I do own some so If you want them you have to ask me cause if I find out you didn't you'll be hearing from me. :@ But I know you people are to nice to do that!!! :D OK so anyway I suppose you want to know the story so enjoy!  
  
Sonic finely came completely around when he was about to tell his friends about his dream when what sounded like the girls voice poped into his head-No don't tell them just yet they may think you've gone crazy or are getting paranoid. Sonic thought that the voice had a good point so when his friends asked him what happened he said it must have been heat stroke.  
  
"You sure Sonic is was really weird you just fell over, and that doesn't sound like heat stoke." said Tails  
  
"Look, I'm sure it's nothing, forget about it, please."  
  
"Well, if you think so."  
  
Sonic thought that it was best to change to subject. Think, think! I know!, "So Amy how was finding a new outfit?"  
  
"When have you cared about that?"  
  
"I just wanted to know you don't have to kill me!"  
  
"Well you'll she tomorrow. Just like everybody who hasn't seen it."  
  
"The only person who has is Rouge right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I Thought so. So am I allowed to go?"  
  
"Well legally yes, but the Doctor says you should rest."  
  
"Well that's too bad for them, Tails."  
  
*  
  
The group of people were walking down the street all of them give a weird look at Sonic as if he was going to pass out again.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?" asked Tails.  
  
"Starring, and its not just you it is all of you. I won't pass out."  
  
Sonic heard a faint, ya right.  
  
"I heard that Rouge."  
  
"And I though that I had good hearing." said Rouge.  
  
"I do too."  
  
Rouge looked at Sonic and stuck her tough out.  
  
"That's mature, Rouge."  
  
"Thanks, Sonic"  
  
"Rouge you to are almost as bad as you can Knuckles. I think you might be too aggressive."  
  
"That's not funny, Tails."  
  
"I'm just kidding."  
  
As everyone was walking, Amy seemed oddly quite." Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
*  
  
Last night in egg mans Base. (Yes once again flying.)  
  
"ONCE YOU ARE DISMISSED D.P.O.'S WILL BE MEETING ME IN BREFFING ROOM. DO I MAKE MY SLEF CLEAR D.P.O.'S?"  
  
"YES, COXEN." screamed the D.P.O.'s  
  
((NOTE: A d D.P.O. is a divisional petty officer. A.K.A. a person who stand in front and is in charge of an arranged group of people. A Coxen is a person who is in charge of the D.P.O.'s but there are people higher then that person also.))  
  
"Dismissed." screamed the Coxen. She was a robotized, light blue hedgehog. Her body was light blue but her quills where dark blue with white tips. She had somehow managed to pull her quills into a high pony. Her legs, one arm, a belly shirt pattern, and a target over her right eye were the proof of her being robotized. NOTE: OK I OWN THE DPO'S AND THE COXEN. THE BRIFFING IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. LALALA IT'S MY BRIDAY!!!! 


	4. briefing

Note: Hey all I wanted to make this is next chapter I hope you like it. Please R&R!!! Oh ya I know I made spellings mistakes in last chapters YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL ME! *winks to kittykat ;)*anyway flames are welcome I need to know if I should go on with the story! Happy reading!  
  
In the briefing room 4 people sat. One was a female golden fox. She had worked hard to grow the long fur on her head with lay in a low pony. She had been Robotized the same as the coxen other then she had two tails one of witch was either fake or had been robotized. She sat there as she light blur eyes drifted in to the coxen's violate eye's trying to find out why they where there, but found nothing, the coxen seemed empty, they all did.  
  
There where two other's both of witch where hedgehogs, one female one male. The female was black, like shadow but where shadow was red, she was yellow, and where shadow was yellow she was red. She wasn't robotized, she didn't need to be, she also like shadow was created, she wore tight, leather pants and a tube top that was white. The male, on the other had was red and his leg's, one arm, and over one eye there was a target.  
  
A door opened.  
  
"Room." called the coxen.  
  
"Slone, Foxy, Midnight, and Peter, I am glad you all came."  
  
"Yes sir. What is your wish for us?" asked the coxen.  
  
"Well Slone, my wish is an order. You are all being put on locating duty. We will be lading at H.Q. soon where you will be let lose to find Sonic, Tails, Rogue the little tarter and Amy. Don't worry about Knuckles. If he comes- good, if not I don't care he is not a problem, yet anyway. Special clothing has been made so you can't tell that you have been robotized. You are allowed to take off your target.  
  
"Yes sir." said Slone.  
  
"Sir, who will be leading the mission, sir?" asked the Fox.  
  
"Well Foxy, Slone as always"  
  
"Thanks you sir." answered Slone.  
  
"Sir with all the respect," said the red hedgehog, "where should we start looking?"  
  
"Well, Peter we have located them in a nearby town," said Robotnik as he pointed to the red flashing dot on the hug map on the wall, "any questions?" "Yes, sir. I have one." said the black hedgehog.  
  
"Yes, Midnight?"  
  
"When do we get there?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning so get your sleep."  
  
With that they all left.  
  
OK I know short but I didn't want to get to far ahead. Anyway, please R&R I am not going to write more till I get 10 reviews I know that sometimes doing it thought the site doesn't work so you can click on my name my e- mails there and I will count that as an e-mail. HAPPY HOILDAYS AND ITS STILL MY B-DAY!!! 


	5. Note to reader

OK NOTE: I know you most likely hate these but ya know I have to. Ok people please R&R and Kari Kamiya, no you review 8 more times for me to go on, sorry -well you can review but I need at more people so if you want the story to go tell your friends!!!! Anyway! OK the reviews can be flames!!!!! And if I get people who really want me to go on then I will (it only takes 3 people who really want me to go and I all ready have 2 ONE MORE!) 


	6. the fight

NOTE: ok I had people R&R not as many as I liked but o well! I just had the thought in my head and I had to type it so enjoy!!! R&R ************************************************************************  
  
"Hear what Amy?"  
  
"There's someone here."  
  
"Well Looks like the girls got good hearing." it was Slone.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your worse nightmare!" screamed Slone as she jumped off a nearby building fallowed by Foxy, Peter, and midnight.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sonic calmly.  
  
"Look, I'm just fallowing orders," said Slone, she and her friends had already changed so you could tell they where Robotized. "I'm here to kill you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Run Sonic, hide. Go. You know that's what you want to do," well she was saying this there was already an all out fight between the rest of them. Foxy vs. Tails. Peter vs. Amy. Rouge vs. Midnight, one by one they began to fight. First Amy fell making Rouge go after Peter, he was next to fall. So, midnight came back after Rouge and Rouge feel, Tails came after Midnight but he was no match, he was next down leaving Foxy, who was badly injured, and then just past out. Midnight was in bad shape so when Sonic went flying by her and hit her she was out cold. It was Sonic and Slone now. "Scared?"  
  
"Of what?" asked Sonic?  
  
"Me"  
  
"No, why should I be? Look because of you your friends are all badly hurt-"  
  
"A true warrior has no friends, but they do have allies. It is said when they fall but nothing is fair in war."  
  
"Can you hear yourself talk? I can see by the look in your sad eyes you don't feel that way. You don't want this is. Why live this way?"  
  
"This is my destiny! I know it is and I have to complete my destiny!"  
  
"What's your destiny?"  
  
"Too help take over the world."  
  
"Is that what you really want to do?" "It's my destiny, I don't have a choice."  
  
"Your destiny is what ever you make it."  
  
"I pick what my destiny is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh no, I hear troops moving in!"  
  
Then a voice came over Slone's radio, "Don't think you'll get away with this insubordination!"  
  
"But sir, I"  
  
"No excuses! You will all be punished for this!"  
  
"Yes sir," said Slone her velvet eyes seemed as if water was going to be coming out any minute. "Sonic, go get everyone out of here! Now," by this time Foxy, Peter and Midnight where all up injured but up. "We will go ahead to stop the troops from getting here, NOW GO!"  
  
As Sonic and the other's where around a corner, they could hear the screams of pain and could hear the Robots moving out.  
  
Is it her? Sonic thought to him self, no couldn't be. Could it?  
  
************************************************************************ NOTE: OK I know short but hey, that's ok! I hope. Anyway please R&R flames are always welcome.  
  
HAVE A NICE DAY 


	7. Dreaming

"You all disappoint me greatly!"  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"For punishment, you will all be put on cleaning duty."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*  
  
So there they all where on the main bridge. Slone was washing the windows with midnight and Foxy and Peter were washing the floor.  
  
*  
  
"SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHADOW?"  
  
"BUT YOU DIED, IN THE ATMOSFRE!"  
  
"NO I WAS SAVED BY A GIRL, NICOLE"  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"I MEET HER. I THOUGHT THAT I WAS AGONNER WHEN I FELL BUT I WOKE UP IN A BUTIFUL PLACE WITH THIS GIRL BY MY SIDE- she was a green like an emerald and had dark green quills, she was so pretty- she had light sky blue eyes they where so kind- she was wearing a white dress she told me she came her when she want to be alone it was a place of healing and when I told her my story- she said I was lucky I landed here that that was most likely why I was still alive.  
  
"But how?"  
  
FLASH  
  
Sonic woke up in a cold sweet. That was an some dream, thought Sonic.  
  
"I made you have that dream."  
  
"That voice!"  
  
"Yes, you have yet to save me."  
  
"I am trying."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is that dream real?"  
  
"Yes- that girl gave the same dream to Shadow-she is my- relative."  
  
"Will I be seeing them soon?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OK short I know! Do you want to know what happens next? REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Rebal

NOTE: OK so what's new? Anyway something big is going to happen in this chapter so read it all R&R *********************************************************************** "I can't believe where on cleaning duty!" said Foxy.  
  
"It's Slone's fault we are all here!" screamed Midnight.  
  
"I would have done same thing, I would love to get out of here! If you had any real mind or hart you would have done it to!"  
  
"No I wouldn't Foxy! I'm smarter then that."  
  
"YOU ARE ONLY AS SMART AS THE INFORMATION THEY PROGARM IN TO YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO TO THINK FOR YOUR SLEF!"  
  
"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Slone.  
  
"Were here, get over it."  
  
"You're robotized; you don't know how to think either!"  
  
"What did I just say Midnight?"  
  
"I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"Yes you do. I am still the leader here."  
  
"You're not fit to be a leader."  
  
"If you don't hold you're tough I will have you court marshalled before you can say leader."  
  
*  
  
"What's that Tails?"  
  
"The tornado 2- I've been working on it."  
  
"So it can fly again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When are you going up?"  
  
"Well right now Sonic."  
  
"Let me know how it turns out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tails was flying when he saw it-egg man's flying base.  
  
*  
  
"Where being ambushed on the right side, Slone!"  
  
"Get fighters out; get them to take combat formation A."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
"OK Foxy, Peter, Midnight suite up!"  
  
"Finely, fight time!"  
  
"Don't get cocky Midnight."  
  
There they where, dog fighting Tails angst and Amy- it was looking bad when-  
  
"Sonic I'm hit! MAYDAY, MAYDAY! I'M GOING DOWN!"  
  
Slone was flying in her plane when she over heard the radio call when before she knew what she was doing she was doing a reuse mission she was under Tail's plane and was flying in to the hanger. When some tried to call her radio she turned it off.  
  
They landed in the hanger and Slone jumped out of her plane and moved over to Tails.  
  
"Don't kill me please!"  
  
"I wont, get out!"  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Tails.  
  
"I cant fix it if your in it!"  
  
"You want to fix it."  
  
"Yes move."  
  
"OK, OK!"  
  
Within 5 minutes she had it fixed and was out of under it. "Done, now go." Tails flew his plane out but before he left he asked Slone her name she said nothing but turned and walked away. His last works words where- "Bye-mayday."  
  
*  
  
Slone was walking thought the ship when she heard.  
  
"Helping the enemy, that's illegal."  
  
"Back off Midnight"  
  
"No, I don't think I will. I have been waiting for thins for a long time."  
  
"Put the gun down."  
  
"I don't think I will Foxy."  
  
Slone looked to see Foxy and Peter where both there with there guns up.  
  
"Midnight you're disobeying a commanding officer. That's a offences and one that I can kill you for."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would."  
  
At this Midnight shot at Slone who ducked it and shot back hitting Midnight right between the eyes."  
  
"Is she?-"  
  
"Yes. No let's go."  
  
With that they all ran for the flight deck being chased by guards - the alarms had been set off- the guards knew they we rebels now. When a voice came over then PA system, "Kill them."  
  
"Robotnik know. RUN!" screamed Slone. They managed to get in to flight deck and fly out. They got away.  
  
"Slone, where are we going?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
************************************************************************ Not: OK longer then normal but I hope you liked it pleas R&R! 


	9. deroboed

NOTE: OK I know this isn't the best fiction ever but that's ok mind you this is also my 1st fiction! ( Thanks to those would have e-mail me. (kittykat, Angel, Potter, and Red Fox (thanks for being honest! Fox))  
  
Please R&R flames welcome (as always!( )  
  
Eve ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Slone, where are we going?"  
  
"To a friend- well someone who owes me a favour."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, and when where there keep your mouth shut please."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That means you to, Peter."  
  
"Fine." replied Peter  
  
They where flying for about an hour be for Slone said, "There's where we are landing."  
  
"On that tiny runway! That where you want us to land!"  
  
"Yes Foxy."  
  
"Oh, Dear god."  
  
"What Peter?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think I can go angst Robotnik!"  
  
"WHAT! Why?"  
  
"Because of everything he has done for us!"  
  
"Damn it, Peter. We will talk later. Right now just land!"  
  
They all came in surprised to she a small fox standing there. "I was wondering when you where going to get here."  
  
"Sorry Tails." said Slone.  
  
"Don't be, ummm. what is your name?"  
  
"You called me mayday there. That's my name."  
  
"Mayday?" said Peter and Foxy.  
  
"Ya, it's my new name."  
  
"As I said when I was talking to you, we need a place to stay and we want to help you- as you know, Robotnik is up to something. But first you said you know how to de-robotize us?"  
  
"Ya, Mayday I do. I think we should get you all in there before Robotnik try's to take charge of your minds again."  
  
Tails lead them inside to a work shop where, there was a machine, "Any volunteers?" asked Tails.  
  
"I will." said Mayday.  
  
"OK hop in"  
  
The machine closed around her body and Tails sat down at a computer. A chartered figure appeared on the black screen made out of green lines. Tails stared to type and a picture of a pair of legs popped up suddenly. Tails typed in something in again and there was a blinding light that came from the machine. Tails did this many times where a picture of an arm, a torso and then finely a girded picture of her head came up and the right side of her head on the screen began to flash. "The last thing is here. This is going to be hard." said Tails.  
  
"Can you do it?" asked Foxy.  
  
"Ya, but it is going to be hard," Tails began to work hard when all the sudden a green light came up on the screen. "Yes, it worked."  
  
They went thought the other 2 as well when they where done they where put into a recuperation room. When Tails had finished, the others came in.  
  
"We got here as fast as we could Tails, what's the big news?" asked Sonic.  
  
"We just got some new friends." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: OK I know a bit of a cliff hanger because you don't know who the others are going to act. And what about Shadow and this Nicole person, when are they going to come in, and why didn't Slone tell them her real name?  
  
OK all of this is in the next chapter. 


	10. new and old friends

Note: OK so what's new? Here's the deal on Jan. 9th I am offline for a bit because where moving but I will try to update as much as I can! ( Anyway I suppose you want to know what's going on- so enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"New friends?" questioned Amy with a bit of worry in her voice.  
  
"Ya- and Amy there are 2 girls. Do what want to go buy some clothing for them- right now there in PJ's."  
  
"Sure I love to shop." Said Amy clapping her hands together "But what are there personalities?"  
  
"Well Mayday's kind of a tom boy- and a leader and Foxy seems to drift off in to space a lot, and loves to fly."  
  
"OK, oh do you guys like my new look?" asked Amy as she spun around in her black jeans, blue running shoes and a white T-shirt that had a 22 on it in Blue.  
  
"Ya, looks great Amy, now please go they may wake up soon."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
Amy came back about a ½ hour later with 3 bags, she handed them to Tails would but the right bag by each bed. All the sudden Mayday began to wake-up and started to spin dash in side the tube that was locked around her, just as the others had around there's."  
  
"TAILS OPEN HER BED!" screamed Sonic.  
  
Tails opened the bed and Mayday came spinning out and landed on her feet.  
  
"What was that all about Mayday?"  
  
"Oh my god- I'm here, I am so sorry Tails I woke up the same way after being robotized! I panicked- sorry."  
  
"That's ok I am just glad your ok."  
  
"You can spin dash too?" asked Sonic curiously.  
  
"Yes, and I know you can too."  
  
"Can you-" but before he could finish Mayday went running around the room at the same speed as Sonic would.  
  
"Yes, I can run as fast as you too."  
  
"But I thought you got all that from being robotized when we fought."  
  
"Nope, if anything that armour slowed me down, whit all that weight."  
  
Sonic didn't know what to say when he walked out of the room because someone was calling him- it hit, "It's her- she's the girl I am supposed find, and make her remember. But how?" suddenly the strange voice came into his head again - not now wait a little longer before you confront her.  
  
"SONIC!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm- SHADOW!?"  
  
"Yes and this is Nicole."  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you, Shadow has told me all about you" said the girl. She was wearing black pants that where bellbottoms and on them up to her knees there was a cross-over pattern that did up at the bottom, her shirt was a white halter top witch read on it "Healer". She was also wearing black boots.  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you too."  
  
As Shadow told Sonic how he survived Sonic listened even thought he all ready new the story.  
  
*  
  
Well this was going on, inside the others where wakening up and Amy was happy to meet them all. Suddenly Mayday came out from the bathroom in the clothing that Amy had picked out for her. She was wearing black baggy pants and a white halter- tube top.  
  
When Foxy came out she was wearing a blue scoret (skirt on the out side but underneath its shorts.) and a white long sleeve shirt and green and white running shoes.  
  
*  
  
Foxy took Mayday in to a back room to ask her "Why didn't you tell them your real name?"  
  
"Because I want to start over- and I just think its better this way."  
  
"OK what ever you say."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note: OK so what's new? I hope you liked the chapter! Please R&R! 


	11. The Ring of the Past

OK NOTE: This chapter is where everything is answered and when you know whats up with Sonic's Dreams and Slone's past. ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"I think I am going to get a drink. Do either of you want anything?" said Sonic to Nicole and Shadow.  
  
"Were fine." answered Shadow.  
  
After about and hour everyone went to bed.  
  
*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mayday as she woke up in a cold sweet. Suddenly Sonic appeared as the door.  
  
"Are you OK? What the hell is going on it here?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Yes, I am fine thank you. I just had a bed dream- that's all."  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok." said Sonic. Mayday knew well he didn't trust her. But he left anyway.  
  
"Sure, I can tell him it's just a dream but I don't even believe it was just a dream. It seems so real- almost like a memory."  
  
*  
  
Sonic began to drift off to sleep.  
  
The girl was there- "You" said Sonic.  
  
"Yes, it is I. I see that you have found me but now I must remember. If you cont front me I will most likely think this is some kind of sick joke, so give me this ring then I will know you speak the truth." said the voice as it pulled a ring off her finger and handed it to Sonic.  
  
"But how can I give it to her- this is just a dream! This ring isn't real." said Sonic.  
  
"Thing are not always as they appear." she said  
  
All the sudden Sonic woke up. When he look at his hand- there it was- the ring. Now all he had to do was give it to Mayday.  
  
*  
  
Sonic walked in to the study and saw Mayday sitting in there alone.  
  
"There is something I want to show you." said Sonic.  
  
"Oh really, what's that?"  
  
"A ring." said Sonic as he walked over to Mayday and handed it to her.  
  
"Oh dear god! Where did you get this?"  
  
"I um- found it."  
  
"It's true. There memoirs- not dreams."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lately I have been having these bad dreams-as you know. First I am playing out side when I hear something; I looked up to see a huge flying ship. I run outside the palace walls. I see people being captured then, I got caught. Then there's this flash of light and I am strapped to a wall and I see these people being robotized- but to finish it all off Robotnik comes in and says he wants to show me something suddenly my parents are being forced into the room and-and the robots shot them lots of times, and kills them. Then Robotnik takes me back to the robotize room and tells me it is entirely my fault that my parents where killed- that those people got robotized. The robots put me in one of the tubes to robotize me. For the first time in my life I was proud- brave my last words, before he flicked the switch was- no it is not. Then I always wake up in a cold sweet."  
  
"What dose this ring have to do with that?"  
  
"That ring was my mothers, she said when I was to be queen- when my people needed me, she would have this ring sent to me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"What you just got here!"  
  
"I know, but I have to go to my people, something must be wrong."  
  
"Fine but I'm coming" "Fine by me," they left the room and walked down the hall till they ran into tails. "Tails can I brow your plane?"  
  
"You don't even know how to fly it!"  
  
"If I can fix it in under 10 minutes I am sure flying it wont be a problem."  
  
"But I upgraded it."  
  
"What did you up grade?"  
  
"It's a two setter now."  
  
"That's fine, it doesn't change much. Now can I use it or not?"  
  
"Ya, fine."  
  
Sonic and Mayday walked out to Tails hanger and got in his plane and took off. Sonic didn't know where but- he trusted Mayday, she seemed to know where she was going even if she had been there in- "Mayday when where you taken form your hame?"  
  
"When I was 6."  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"15."  
  
Well in 9 years, she still knows her way.  
  
"Mayday, when we where fighting you there was another person, where is she.?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I killed her." at that Mayday told Sonic the story like how she said yes she was dead but then no. She told Sonic she said no because she was created, she wasn't real enough to die.  
  
"I see. So how far are we Mayday?"  
  
"A couple hours away."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* Note: OK longer then normal. Please R&R!!! 


	12. The 7 Elementals

Ok: Last chapter bring u up to speed so you know what's going on. Well here's the next chapter enjoy!  
  
"Mayday there is another plane on our tail."  
  
"Crap! Hang on." Suddenly the plane gained speed an altitude, when all the sudden Mayday slowed down greatly so that they where flying over the other plane. Mayday started to go down and flew up beside it.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
It was Shadow and Nicole in the other plane, "Where are you guys going?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Same place as us," answered Mayday as she looked at Nicole and smiled "Long time, no see Nicky."  
  
"Ya same, it has been a long time. Do you remember where we are going we have just been fallowing you?"  
  
"Sure do, this way," suddenly Mayday pulled into a dive and when Sonic looked down he saw a beautiful city. "Welcome home Nicole."  
  
"This place is beautiful Mayday." said Sonic.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They pulled down on to a long patch of cement that Sonic thought must have been the runway. When they all got out of the planes there where surprised to see someone walk up to them and say, "Welcome home your majesty, we have been expecting you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, but there is no time to explain, I must bring you to the focus point. You will me most interested in what you shall find there."  
  
"Thank you, forgive me but I am afraid I can not recall your name."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. I am new at working in the palace. I am Amber"  
  
They walk over to the huge Temple witch was made of stone, and there was long walls made of the same stone. Just over the Wall you could see other building that where also part of the palace.  
  
"I remember, do you Nicole?"  
  
"Yes, but barely."  
  
"Oh that's where I was told you where going to be my adviser I was so happy considering we where already friends."  
  
"I remember that!" screamed Nicole happily.  
  
Suddenly they where taken down a strange passage and brought in to a room where there where 7 podiums and a design on the ground with a lot of hieroglyphic writing on the walls.  
  
  
  
((OK this was a picture I did to give you the idea of the room - not very good I know maybe later I will do a better one- but let your mind grow from this))  
  
"This place seems so familiar." said Mayday questionably.  
  
"That's because this was where ceremonies took place."  
  
"There missing. The elementals that is."  
  
"I am surprised you remember."  
  
"That's why where here. We have to get them back, that's why I summed me right?"  
  
"Yes it is. But I brought Nicole here because as your adviser, when you are gone she is to take your place at the throne."  
  
"You mean I can't go with them?" asked Nicole.  
  
"It's for the best; you haven't been trained like us. You don't know the things we go thought. What we have to do and I would feel a lot better if you stayed here." said Shadow.  
  
"If you think so."  
  
"It is you duty," said Amber. "You are all welcome to stay here the night."  
  
"Thank you. I shall take you up on that offer. Plus I would like to do a little more research here, I think that I can desirer this writing but it may take some time and if you don't mind I would like to do it alone."  
  
"I mind," said Sonic. "I want to help you."  
  
Mayday looked at Sonic funny.  
  
"I-it-it's what I do." said Sonic. "Why do I care so much about her?" Sonic asked himself, "It must because of my dreams telling me to take care of her, ya that's it." Sonic told himself, yet he didn't believe it for a minute.  
  
"Queen Slone."  
  
"Yes?" answered Mayday, unknowing they had called her by her real name.  
  
"I thought you said your name was Mayday." said Sonic.  
  
"Well it is, well no its not but- it's what I go by. I can't explain right now one day I will try to explain to you- but not today. Sonic, please still call me Mayday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." said Mayday. Mayday was who she was now, not Slone Venetia she was the princess, and she worked for Robotnik.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
OK short- I know but I hope you liked it 


	13. The meaning of it all

OK my last chapter was the intro to the main problem- SO R&R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mayday was silent for a moment. "Sonic please there's not much you can do."  
  
"Oh well I am staying here- GET OVER IT."  
  
Mayday looked a Sonic with her violet eyes and finely gave in. "Fine."  
  
The others left at that well Mayday and Sonic began to work.  
  
*  
  
Mayday walked over to the wall with a small book in her hand and began to dopy the writing alone the wall. Then when she reached the end she sat down and leaned against the wall and began to deceiver it.  
  
"It's as if I knew all a long what this means- like I speak the language."  
  
"I know what you mean." said Sonic.  
  
At the same time Sonic began to read the wall as Mayday did her book, "The seven in 14 the true master laid. The chosen one can not stay. Alone they are no warrior. But true with the power of each other."  
  
"Strange. I wonder what it means?" said Mayday. Then after that Mayday began to copy down a map of the room and the strange design in the middle of the circle that was in the middle of the room and surrounded by 7 pillars. The pattern had pictures in 6 different places.  
  
Two mountains A swirl A Flame A wave A sun A moon  
  
Mayday looked at it as Sonic began to fall asleep in a corner. "They must mean something." after looking at the closely Mayday came to this conclusion.  
  
Earth Wind Fire Water Day Night  
  
"The 4 main elements and the two powers" mayday thought to herself. Mayday began to think about locations where they could have gone before she thought about it to long it hit her.  
  
"The Earth one is in the East Mountains. The fire one is in the southern volcanoes. The wind stone is in the west valleys and the water Stone is in the northern lakes. Or at lest that where they would go if they where let lose by the ruler- but I know as good as anyone that there all with Robotnik. We must get them back. At any cost."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy but we still don't know who the chosen one and they buddy is and what could happened if this 7 make 14 or where or what the other 7 are." said Sonic  
  
"Your awake?"  
  
"Well that's what it would look like."  
  
"Sorry I didn't know you where awake. Anyway I think the other 7 are the chaos emeralds, and I don't think we want to know what is could happen if they become one with the others and maybe I think even the master. I don't know about the chosen one I will see if there is anything written in here."  
  
"Your Majesty, it is time for the feast."  
  
"What feast Amber?"  
  
"Your, welcome home feast."  
  
"But its only 3 pm."  
  
"We must get you ready."  
  
"Oh no you're joking? What about Sonic what will he do?"  
  
"Oh he will go with the others where they are getting ready now we must go."  
  
"Sorry Sonic I guess we will have to do this later."  
  
Mayday was taken up in to a room where she was give a long white dress to put on.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Nope. Put it on."  
  
When Mayday came out for getting changed they put a golden belt around her that had a part in the front that hung down. (You know what I mean like the Egyptians wore.) They then began to put on eye shadow and lipstick and all the cosmetics. Then they gave her a Golden Tiara.  
  
When Mayday walked out of the room Sonic was standing there In a white tuxedo, "Lets go." he said.  
  
"Waite where are the others?"  
  
"They where sent ahead. I was told to Waite for you."  
  
"I am going to kill Amber."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I tell you later. Right now let's just have fun."  
  
When Mayday walked in people clapped and creed the return of there queen. Mayday and Sonic looked to the front to see Nicole wearing a beautiful green dress and Shadow also in a white tuxedo. "They look like a couple." whispered Mayday to Sonic.  
  
"They are." said Sonic.  
  
After the feast they all where shown to there rooms. Nicole's and Shadows where on the floor below Sonic's and Mayday's.  
  
"Why did you say you where going to kill Amber?" asked Sonic as the stood in front of his door.  
  
"I said that because when two people walk in the room in something like that it means there a couple. I think Amber is trying to set us up."  
  
"I see." said Sonic think about if they where a couple. Then it hit him this is Mayday where talking about- they where friends just friends- nothing more.  
  
"Ya." said Mayday, knowing for sure at that time that she had fallen for Sonic. They must have been staring in to each others eye's for a few minutes before they realised. Mayday blushed and Sonic looked the other way.  
  
"Well- I- uh- better get to bed." said Sonic.  
  
"Ya, bed." said Mayday as she walked toward her door. She walked in to the hug room and toward the canopy bed. She laid down on her bed and said. "Oh no I think I'm in love."  
  
! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R I know- love story, but don't worry there will be more action in the next chapter. 


	14. Timeing Angel Island

OK a long time no see- DON'T HURT ME! I have a reason I was moving! Please R&R ~ ~ ~  
  
Mayday woke up in her bed in a cold sweet. "What am I still doing here? I have to go and get me emeralds back. I know now that I am the chosen one but a am nothing a lone- but right now I cant worry about that right now I need to get to work." Mayday looked at her clock- $- 3 am "Not as early as I would have liked but it will do and with that Mayday left a note and left in a plane- off she went- off to Robotnik's- there was nothing stopping her. She had to do this- if she didn't do it now then she would never do it.  
  
* Sonic woke up in his room- something was wrong- very wrong  
  
*  
  
4:00-Mayday was flying in the plane "Crap I wonder if the access codes on the ship?" Mayday typed in a few buttons on the plane. "Nope"  
  
5:00- Sonic was walking quickly thought the huge palaces looking for Mayday. "Where is she." he thought.  
  
6:00- back at Tails place  
  
"Where are they?" asked Mayday worrying about Sonic mainly.  
  
"I don't know, they just left this letter saying that they don't know when they'll be back- but there is something that they have to do." said Tails  
  
The group of them looked around think if they should go after them or not. They chose not to. They all knew what they where doing out there- They hoped.  
  
*  
  
7:00 Sonic talks to guards they said she left early this morning.  
  
*  
  
8:00- Mayday gets around to the ships main computer down loads info. and gets out of room cause she hears someone coming. Goes to little room opens downloaded info on lap top and finds where gems are 8:30- finds vents and climbs in 9:00 lands in small room that looks like the one in the palace. * 9:00- Tails and others left for Knuckles place  
  
* 9:45 Mayday hears they are coming up to there destination- check the computer to see where it is- "Angle Island?"  
  
*  
  
10:00-Knucles hears something in the distances- gang shows up- then they all hear something else Sonic shows up in a strike of light blue. Suddenly something huge lands on the Island- Robotnik.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Note: OK short- but I hope you like it 


	15. Angel Island

Note: OK I know that the last ch. was really BAD!!! I can say that- I wrote it- well so can you! JUST R&R ``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````````  
  
"Angel Island? Why are we going there? Unless- OH NO! He Want to merge the emeralds- well there goes my idea of no one knowing I'm here- I have to get to that place before Robotnik does. Fast." said Mayday as she jumped back into the vents witch where much higher here so she could run to the main chamber. Suddenly she stopped, "Yes I maid it here on time." she jumped down and looked at the emeralds "I can't let him take these. But how can I stop him?"  
  
Suddenly around inside the ship lights began to flash Mayday ran over to a chair and buckled her self in the suddenly came to a stop Mayday flung herself out of her seat and ran toward the emeralds- to late "Noooooooooooooooo"  
  
*  
  
"Do any of you hear that?" said Amy  
  
"Ya, but more importantly DO ANY OF YOU SEE THAT!" said Sonic  
  
There was right in front of them egg mans base flying right there- Suddenly it landed and a door opened about 300 000 robot's came out then Robotnik fallowed by Mayday in a tube.  
  
"Nice tube egg man. Is this your new fashion style?" said Sonic  
  
"For information," said Robotnik, "This happens to be a portable Robotizesr." Egg man was look for the content look on Sonic's face to fad- but it didn't.  
  
"That's all fine and dandy but do you really think that, that thing can hold her?"  
  
"We made a little deal Sonic, she gets Robotized I don't touch any of you or them emeralds. Of courses I will any way, but she doesn't know that- that tube is soundproof."  
  
Sonic looked over and saw Mayday suddenly looking up then with a bright blue flash she was standing there with millions of pieces of glass around her, "Not as sound proof as you thought. I heard every word of that and how dare you be such a lie but I should have know never too make a deal with you," said Mayday. She looked behind her and saw seven Robots holding the elemental emeralds. "Big mistake Robotnik." suddenly the gems began to glow as Mayday put her hands up, they began to circle around Mayday glowing. There was a bright flash and Mayday had changed completely. The light blue parts of her body where now white and the dark blue was gold and the white was sliver. She was wearing armour that looked like something from Greek mythology. Her armour was golden and suddenly the gem took a spot on her armour. The red one went in her armour on her left leg, blue right leg, green right arm, white left arm, gold right arm. sliver left arm, and the last on that in the temple there was no marking on the ground for it there was nothing up a podium bigger then the others was a blue one that when right in the centre of her chest . "I am Andra. Ruler of the elementals, and giver of light."  
  
"Sonic, now!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Note: ok shorter then normal BUT THAT'S OK! Right? Anyway I hope you liked it please R&R That would be really nice. I hoped you liked it and her are somethings to think about well your waiting for the next chapter- what Sonic going to do? And what's this Andra thing?  
  
( tell next time! 


	16. On the ship

Sonic went running as fast as he could toward Robotnik knocking him off his feet, Andra soon fallowed.  
  
"You were very stupid to try to steel both of the emeralds- you knew that Knuckles was protecting the Master emerald along with the chaos one now. Any person knows that." said Andra.  
  
"My dear child," said Robotnik, "Knuckles was of no worry to me, you see he isn't the smartest person I know/ He is rather easily fooled, encase you haven't noticed I have don't it before."  
  
"Now wait one god dam minute," said Rouge. "You don't seem to understand each one of those time he was doing it because there was even a little worry about them emeralds and on top of that, egg man, he has always come out on top so don't you go around saying you won ANY of those fights."  
  
"Quite, you foolish girl."  
  
"DON'T TELL HER WHAT TO DO." stormed Knuckles.  
  
"Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend Knuckles." screened Robotnik. Knuckles went bright pink.  
  
"I do not." he muttered  
  
"Just so you all know I think we have bigger problems to worry about then that. Encase none of you have noticed Slone- I mean Mayday- I am Andra and Sonic are gone." said Foxy. Suddenly Robotnik and the Robots retread.  
  
"So are the emeralds!" said Tails.  
  
"Oh dear god no!" said Knuckles.  
  
*  
  
On the ship.  
  
"It is funny how blind they can all be." said Robotnik grinning evilly to himself.  
  
"Not all of them," said Sonic and Andra, "This has gone to far." said Sonic  
  
"Don't even try to stop me."  
  
"We don't need to try. We will egg man." said Andra.  
  
A large fight went on until- "SONIC NO!" "That's right girly it only takes a few of my robot's to bet you little boy friend. Now I will make you a deal, you give me your emeralds and I give you your Sonic. What do you say?"  
  
"NO ANDRA, DON'T DO IT!" said Sonic as he was put into the robotizer.  
  
"OK, fine you have deal, just don't hurt him."  
  
"Fine, let him go."  
  
Sonic was sent to Andra. Andra started to glow then suddenly the emeralds where floating around her and then she was old Mayday.  
  
"Now egg man, we must be going." with that Mayday and Sonic went running out if the room with lasers shooting at them. They managed to get to the hanger and take off then make there way back to Angel Island. But they where no where near out of trouble. Then biggest fight was about to start- bigger then they could ever think of. The true Chaos that lived, they had to fight it- and it was now if never. Who will win?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
OK short but I hope that you liked it please R&R  
  
-eve 


	17. Black Chaos riseing

Note: interesting last chapter but what will happen next? ~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell where you two?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Sorry we had some things to take care of." said Mayday.  
  
"In other words," said Sonic, "I got cough well listen to Robotnik- they cough me off guard, Mayday saw and saved my butt."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy but where are the elementals?" said Knuckles.  
  
"Well I had to cut a deal they gave up Sonic and I gave the emeralds." said Mayday  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes that's right I chose a friend over 7 stones. Got a problem with that?!"  
  
"Looks like Mayday like Sonic in more then one way- I guess Sonic isn't the only hot headed hedgehog around here." giggled Amy to Rouge.  
  
"God knows Sonic isn't the only hot headed boy" said Rouge, referring to Knuckles who at this time was fighting with Sonic. At the same time Mayday got involved and it was 2 angst 1.  
  
"All this over a bunch of rocks?" said Tails.  
  
"Ya." said Foxy.  
  
"They are not just a bunch of rocks do you have any idea what could happen- they have the Master Emerald. They can't bring something more powerful then Chaos. A dark Chaos, Something that can't be beaten by ordinary means. It could kill every last living this on the planet. There is nothing we can do.." said Shadow.  
  
"I did what was in the best interest for my friend. Look its not hopeless we can still beat this thing and for some reason Shadow you don't seem to think I know all of this- WELL I DO!"  
  
"I am not saying that you did anything wrong- I am just saying that you better have plane."  
  
"I do." Mayday said in a iffy voice.  
  
"What I really want to know is who you are really? I mean first your Slone then Mayday and now Andra. What's going on?" asked Peter.  
  
"Well it goes like this, my name is Andra. People used to call me Slone because it means warrior and that's always been the way I am even when I was little- so it is normally what I go by- I went to Mayday because that's what Tails called me and I really didn't want to say my real name because I didn't want to go into my hole life story."  
  
"How about now?" asked Tails  
  
"Nope." answered Mayday  
  
Everyone sat there for about a minute then all the sudden the ground began to shake and everyone turned around- apparently when Shadow said black chaos he meant it latterly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ !  
  
What do you think??? Please R&R even if you have already I want to know how you think it is going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will be ending this soon- I am not sure how many chapters but I can tell you that it will be soon.. HAPPY READING!!!!!  
  
~Eve 


	18. Final Battle

OK This story is almost done  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Foxy. Suddenly black chaos emeralds and then white one witch no one was sure what they where.  
  
"What the, I have never seen them to this before." said Knuckles.  
  
"That would be because that they haven't- they are the elementals dummy." said Andra.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake.  
  
"AH KNUCKLES- SAVE ME!" cried Rouge as she fell thought one of the holes and was caught by Knuckles.  
  
"DON'T WORRY- I WON'T LET YOU GO!"  
  
"Angle Island finely gave even after surviving losing the master emerald it only fell ½ of the way- but one side gave Peter and Amy went flying off the side. Knuckles got Rouge up- just in time for that whole part of the Island to break off- only Tails, Foxy, Shadow, Andra and Sonic where left- but that wasn't going to be for long. An other part of the Island gave, Shadow went tumbling down in to the forest.  
  
"Someone- or something wants to split us up." said Sonic.  
  
"Tails, Sonic, Andra I am going to look around." said Foxy.  
  
"Not alone- I am coming with you." said Tails  
  
"Fine. Lets go."  
  
With that they where off. Sonic and Andra where left there- thinking.  
  
"If the emeralds have been darned by something then what ever Robotnik wanted to make- he did."  
  
"I think I know what."  
  
"Ya me to, Sonic."  
  
"Chaos has the power of the both types of emeralds."  
  
"We should us them-" said Andra.  
  
"YA."  
  
Suddenly the gems flew into the air and the chaos circled Sonic and the elementals circled Andra- they both began to glow. Sonic went into his super Sonic mode and Andra went into her Super mode. They stood there look at each other. They saw something in the distance a giant Black monster that looked like Chaos Was attacking the city.  
  
"We have to go." said Andra.  
  
"Lets move it- I don't know how much time we have." said Sonic.  
  
They ran toward the town, people where screaming, children where cry, and people where dieing. Andra thought about the writing on the wall, alone the chosen one would fail- they knew that, but who was it? Then it hit her, the chosen one was her, but she wasn't alone. Still she knew that she wasn't going to make it thought this fight in one pace, but she was going to try. Sonic could handle this- she knew that- he just needed to believe in himself witch she hoped to god he did.  
  
They where there. The giant monster was standing there, the changed side by side, little by little they weakened the monster, and Andra knew this couldn't last long. Some one screamed in the back round, Sonic was distracted for a minute, the black chaos chose this time to strike sending a large power beam at Sonic.  
  
"SONIC WATCH OUT," screamed Andra as she jumped straight at Sonic pushing him out of the way and she got the full blow, she went flying into the side of a building, "Ah!"  
  
"ANDRA! Oh god no," Sonic walked over to her and kneeled down beside her "Please be Ok."  
  
"So-nic- t-t-take the el-emen-tals."  
  
"But they are you power-"  
  
"Take them." before Sonic could answer the gems left her body and surrounded Sonic.  
  
"Fine," Sonic let the gems come toward him he absorbed them, he began to glow a strange amount more. Not only that but he seemed mad- very mad, "You will pay for this."  
  
A light around him grew suddenly there was a voice inside his head "I am with you."  
  
"The voice, Andra why did you have to leave me? Why?"  
  
"I didn't leave you. I never left you. I am still with you."  
  
"In mind, ya sure but what about body? You where the chosen one you knew you would fail so-"  
  
"I knew that I would fail alone so I had to sacrifice my body for pain so that if you took the emeralds then we would be as one. I knew when I saw the monster what I had to do. Sorry but this was the only way. Look I had to do this to save my people, I had no choice I am sorry. But it was the only way. Let me show you what my life was like."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and then Sonic was standing in the middle of a town square like the one in Andra's city. Sonic looked to his side and saw Andra standing there, her quills where down and where slightly wavy she had all her make up on and she was where a white tube top with a long white skirt wearing a long white translucent cover over top, the sleeves where long, unlike the tube top that only covered her chest, and where flared at the bottom. She had her crown on she looked over at Sonic. "This is my city these are my people, they're now just getting over the attack from Robotnik. I don't want it to happen again. I have a duty to the people I am only doing my job."  
  
"Ya what about your friends? What about me?"  
  
Andra got a strange look on her face, Sonic went red but she answered anyway, "I am sure all of you will get along, besides things aren't always as they seem."  
  
"You mean your not dead?"  
  
"I don't know myself. I am just saying. Now we must be getting back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was another flash of light, Sonic opened his eyes time seemed to be stopped, then in about a second everything started moving again. "This ends her chaos." said Sonic. Chaos began to glow. "Well that was easy." he said."  
  
"Its not dead", said Andra's voice in his head. She was right, the black chaos suddenly changed. Takil stood there but she was black.  
  
"What?" said Sonic.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," said Robotnik's voice "You see when I put all the emeralds together she was still inside the master emerald- causing her to go evil."  
  
Tails, Foxy, Amy, Peter, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow suddenly came out of nowhere standing beside Sonic. They all when running at her, trying to fight her but she killed them all, Sonic suddenly felt there presents enter his body. "We are with you." they all said inside his head.  
  
"You have killed my friends, destroyed innocent lives, now you will pay!" Sonic went running at her all there power seemed to be inside him.  
  
Every punch he trough she match, every punch she trough he matched. Kick for kick. Punch for Punch. How can you beet something that knows your moves? Thought Sonic.  
  
"Sonic stop just trusting in yourself, and your abilities. Use ours too. She may be able to see what your going to do, but not us."  
  
"The power of many can be the power of one." said Sonic. He felt something come over him. He was no longer controlling his body. Andra's kick, Knuckles punch, Tails jump, Foxy's dodge, Amy's Punch, Rogue's Kick, Peters Punch, Shadows double kick, and his own punch then kick. Every shoot hit her, she laid there on the ground.  
  
"You can't help this Takil. Fight it you don't have to fight us." said Sonic  
  
She tried to get up, but fell again. Finally got up and went to punch Sonic, but he caught her fist, it wasn't just him it was every one of them, they where working as on, she kept trying but it was no good, the kept catching them, every kick and every punch. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Come back to us Takil." said Sonic.  
  
"Don't listen to them girl they are the enemy. DISTROY THEM!" said Robotnik. She did as he said and began to attack again. It was no use, they where acting as one and they where unbeatable. Takil seemed to be slowing down, not trusting her own shots; she began to look like she didn't know what she was doing. Then it happened she stopped and began to cry. "Why am I trying to hurt you?" she asked.  
  
"Because you have been put in a spell Takil, please come back to us. Please." said Sonic.  
  
"Don't listen to them."  
  
It was too late for Robotnik's words, she began to glow all the power that came out of her went into Sonic. She was laying there on the ground. Sonic walked over to her to make sure that she was ok, she was going to be fine, and witch left one thing to do. He stood up and looked over to the building next to him he saw a plane take off, Robotnik was fleeing. No, he had lost him, Robotnik had gotten away. Again.  
  
"We have won the battle but not the war." Sonic powered down. He began to cry and fell to the ground. "We hadn't even won the war and all my friends are dead, nothing but there bodies are left."  
  
"Things aren't always as they seem."  
  
"Rouge!" Sonic turned around all of his friends where standing there, but Andra. "I don't understand how are you all alive?"  
  
"Easy. She killed us using the power of the emeralds so when you let all the power go we where let free."  
  
"But Andra?"  
  
"We didn't see her. Sorry." said Foxy.  
  
"We better get the emeralds back to Angle Island." said Knuckles trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ya." said Sonic, sounding very sad.  
  
*  
  
They had all the Emeralds standing in there stops, then when they put the master Emerald down something happened. It began to glow, and then all of the sudden Andra was standing there. "You didn't think I would leave you by yourself did you?"  
  
"Andra." said Sonic looking as if everything on eater was perfect. He ran over to her and hugged her. "I thought I lost you forever."  
  
"Never."  
  
Sonic lend over and kissed Andra. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Sonic."  
  
"Andra."  
  
"Ya Sonic?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ok chessy ending BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Please read it.  
  
hope you liked'  
  
R&R GOT IT? 


	19. After

OK last chapter didn't flow I DID THAT ON PURPOSE SO YOUR ALL LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON K? (lol to kari) R&R I think is going to be the last chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
  
  
Even to this day everyone remembers that day 10 years ago. Robotnik didn't get far- military caught up with him because of everything that he has done he was put to death. Everything has been fine. Rogue and Knuckles built a little house on Angle Island- there new home together, they where married and had a child- Erica she just like her father in everything but colour, she is white like her mom. Tails and Foxy are being married next week they live in a big house on the coast. Peter and Amy live in New York City, they are engaged, and the weeding date is still unknown. Shadow and Nicole where married at the palaces with a big ceremony. They have two children, a daughter, Star and a Boy, Derek. Star looks like her mother with her father's eyes and Derek looks like his Father with green in the stops where Shadow is red. Lastly Sonic and Andra where married about a year after everything happened with Takil. They had a daughter, Eve who is now turning 7. Eve is dark blue like her father with light blue strikes where Andra has white, her quills are sometimes straight and sometimes wavy. Eve has her mother and fathers speed and abilities. Everything in the country is running smoothly.  
  
Let me take you back 10 years right after everything happened.  
  
"I can't believe you pulled through Andra." said Foxy.  
  
"I thought that you knew me better then that Foxy."  
  
"You have changed."  
  
"Good point. I guess this is the first time I got to be myself."  
  
"We'll let's go home." said Shadow.  
  
Shadow, Sonic and Andra all went back to the palaces, all the people in the city where cheering them home and for completing the task. Nicole ran up to Shadow and hugged him, "I thought- I thought- I thought I lost you."  
  
"Nope still here."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't leave me on purposes."  
  
"Never." Shadow went down on one keen, "Nicole, I know that we just met but I fell like I have known you for so long. You have helped me when I was a inch from death. You saved my life and you told me you loved me, as I love you," Shadow pulled something out of his pocket and opened it then grabbed Nicoles hand, "Nicole will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There such a cute couple." said Andra in Sonics ear.  
  
"Just like us." said Sonic, kissing her on the head. Andra smiled and lend angst him and he put his arm around her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sonic." said Andra.  
  
They all walked inside. There was a big feast that night to celebrate everything, Shadow and Nicole where the guests of honour at the party. Everyone was looking at Nicole's diamond ring. Andra and Sonic where in full dress, meaning Sonic had to put on that Tux again- poor Sonic, he got over it fast when he saw how beautiful Andra was, she didn't look to happy when they met up she told him she hated getting all dressed up too, they had a good laugh about it then they went to the party. Nicole was wearing a all white dress from head to toe and Shadow was in a tux. The party lasted all night. Soon after Sonic asked Andra to marry him, and then there was Shadow and Nicole's fabulous weeding, witch if you thought that there weeding was good you should have seen Sonic and Andra's a couple months later, it was amazing. And the all lived happily ever after but what is in store for there children?  
  
# % # ^ 8^$ ^$&$^$ ^$^&R $@#@!# *@#$%^&*((*&^%$#@#$%^&*()__(*&^%$  
  
Ok So I Guess you can tell I MAY do a story with the kids I don't know. Maybe even them- again I don't know. Right now I am going to take a break for writing for awhile- I am busy as it is PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME *dodges a tomato* Ahh. Ok I thought I said before NO TROUGHTING THINGS at me my poor computer has had enough. Thank you. Now please R&R I would really like that (ya I just finished my first fic! go me! *dose a dance* ) OK well it is like 1 in the morning so I am going to sleep now. Good thing I have no Exams tomorrow or I wouldn't make it thought I am SOOOOO SLEEPY. Well good night and happy reading. Eve  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ................ 


End file.
